The Commencement Ball
by itanshi
Summary: Mai Otome: Sequel. Spoilers. Natsuki has a brother and a fiance. Shizuru has a headache. Ah, love is in the air. M for sexual hyjinks. First chapter mostly, but not only
1. Chapter 1

The Commencement Ball

Chapter 1

Magazines scattered across a desk, pages bent and others creased. Clouds passed by the window unseen and uncounted. Stars lit up the night were left up to their own devices. Instead a desk lamp burned the night away.

The sun rose as the hours turned into minutes. A soft musical tone of an alarm clocked sounded and two tired red eyes opened to greet the day. To her dismay the bed beside her was empty. She sighed merrily and removed the blanket from body. She got onto her feet and adjusted her nightgown to better cover herself. She walked across the room to where a rogue lamp was interrupting her pleasure of the morning sun.

Shizuru flipped off the lamp, she could smell it now. Natsuki must not have known she had fallen asleep there on her studies. Shizuru allowed herself to take in the quite blissful scene. She moved a few stray strands of dark blue hair and put them behind her love's ear. Poor girl was drooling. Shizuru stifled a laugh at a bet she gave herself. Will that magazine stick to her face once she is awoken?

How could she awaken her? She just couldn't and here the day was to start. The commencement ball was coming up and they had yet another meeting today with the delegates from all the participating kingdoms. Shizuru leaned in for a kiss on the cheek facing her. Natsuki was so cute.

The phone rang and Shizuru stood up. Her eyes flashed for a moment in anger and she gritted her teeth. Waking her was her job and hers alone.

Natsuki sat up; the magazine did in fact stick to her face, but soon fell onto her lap. She rubbed her face and went for the phone. Shizuru smiled and leaned in again.

She kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, Natsuki."

Natsuki blushed. The phone rang a second time. "Good morning, Shizuru." She picked up the phone.

"Principle Natsuki Krugar speaking."

"Good morning, dear sister." A charming yet to her, infuriating voice spoke on the other end.

"What may I do for you, Yukito?" her voice dropped a bit. This was not a way to start the day.

Shizuru nodded in defeat and went for tea.

"My, my, sister dear. Father sends his regards."

"He's not coming to the dance, then?"

"Correct, I was requested to go in his stead. He is a very busy man."

Natsuki rubbed her face some more. She knew this conversation could go nowhere good. "No doubt carousing."

"That's no way to speak about our father. Even if it's true." Yukito's smug grin could be seen in Natsuki's mind. "One more thing."

Natsuki opened her eyes, she was waiting for this. "Yes?"

"I will be with a new friend of the family. He is really quite nice, you'll like him. See you in a week." He hung up.

"Shit." Natsuki dropped the phone and kicked the chair across the room and stomped around. "Damn it!" she shouted.

"Ara, what is the matter?" Shizuru returned with a cup of brewed tea.

"He!" Natsuki grabbed a pillow off the bed and shouted into it to calm down. Shizuru smiled and walked closer.

Natsuki fell onto the bed in defeat. She groaned and looked as if she would fall asleep again. Shizuru sighed; things could not remain this way. They would be late for work.

"Natsuki, get up please. Your tea is ready." Shizuru spoke softly. She knew her words held no weight with how her love was acting now. "I will place it on the bed here, do be careful." She set the tray down on a flat area near the corner and walked to the desk.

She smiled seeing the fashion magazines. She wondered if a dress or a suit would be worn by her frustrated friend. She saw some jewelry magazines and her eyebrow raised a bit. "What have we here?" she made her words quite sharp and sarcastic. She had a magazine in her hand she never expected to find. She meant Natsuki to react to them. Natsuki was hiding something and not very well.

"WAIT!" Natsuki bounded out of bed and spilled the tea on the tray and the bed and her self. "Damn it!" she fumbled with the tray and moved it aside so not to make matters much worse.

She then leaped over to the magazines and scrambled to get them all together in a pile. She took the one out of her hand and dropped some others. Her face was beat red and Shizuru didn't need to be near as manipulative as she could be to figure this out.

They were soon all dropped and stuffed into a large empty drawer. It was a real mess.

"Natsuki is hot and wet for me this morning, oh my."

Natsuki was bowing a bit, but mostly to hide her reddened face. Shizuru laughed, but had to ask her about them. "Natsuki, what are these?"

"They are for the commencement ball."

"Yes, the dresses are nice. What about the flowers?"

"Likewise."

"I see, and the rings?"

"…same…"

"Natsuki…" the alarm clock went off again. "Oh my, we will be late."

"I'm sorry, Shizuru." Natsuki was calming down now.

"We should shower."

"Right, go on ahead. I'll clean up."

"Ara, I said 'we'"

"Shizuru!"

"Natsuki is cute in pink." Shizuru laughed.

--

"Don't be shy, we've bathed many times before." Shizuru smiled as she walked into the main bathroom. She turned the water on and checked the temperature.

"Sorry…" Natsuki started taking her top off and turned to the side as Shizuru's robe hit the tiled floor.

"Natsuki still is cute." Shizuru teased.

"Am not." She dropped her top upon the floor near the robe, still turned away from her and the bath.

"Did you get a tattoo?" Shizuru smiled some more and grabbed her from behind. She pressed her chest against her back. "You're hiding something from me." She rubbed her left cheek against her right delighting in the subtle sounds she earned from the girl.

"N..no! Why?"

"Is it here?" Shizuru poked her belly.

"N..no.. I mean I don't have one!"

"Ara, is it here?" she poked higher.

"Hey! We'll be late!"

"Sigh, Natsuki doesn't want to play with me."

"No! I mean, eh."

"Fu Fu, yes, we should get ready. I'll help." She grabbed her pants and pulled them down to her ankles.

"Natsuki, I'm hurt."

"What?"

Shizuru grinned, showing her teeth a bit, "I buy you all those fancy lingerei and you still insist on wearing nothing."

"S..So!?" Natsuki stammered and found the ceiling quite interesting. She turned to see the grin on her friend's face, "Shizuru!"

"Sigh, we will be late. It can't be helped."

"S..stoppit!" Natsuki was furious now. Her mind now plagued with unclean thoughts and memories. Her heart was racing.

"Fine. I will stop." Shizuru stood up and hugged her again. "Tell me, who called?"

Honestly, Natsuki would rather continue playing than talk about the call, "My brother, Yukito. You've met him once, I believe."

"Yes, a nice fellow."

"He's a smug prick."

"Takes after your father right?"

"Yes, I guess so." Natsuki nodded, "but nevermind that. He is bringing along my new fiancee."

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

The Commencement Ball

Chapter 2

Delegates gathered from all of the kingdoms dressed as well as they could afford. Natsuki stood at one end of the table as host and organizer. It was a duty she both loved and loathed. Sometimes she just wanted out of her skin for awhile, but another time.

"Gentleman, Ladies, welcome to Garuderobe. We have five main points to discuss. First is security, but before we begin, are there any reservations or questions regarding any issues from before?" she looked around and was glad for once to have no hands. The last batch of meetings was racking her nerves.

She took a seat before them and opened a folder, "Shall we begin then?"

"Yes, please." A kind bald man spoke. He was king of Aries, although no real power, he delighted in such social events. Yukino was beside him and Haruka decidedly absent.

Actually, Shizuru secretly requested it.

--

"Arika-chan!" Mai shouted as she ran across the court yard. The students had gathered into groups. Mixed emotions were brewing with the coming date. Their parents would arrive and who knew what surprises were in store. This was the big school dance.

In actuality it was a time for introducing the students to possible fiancées. Even if sex would disrupt their abilities, the wars have ended and new treaties were written. Otomes now weren't the only way to combat wannabe dictators and harsh rulers.

It meant a lot to their parents to have this tradition work out this way. It wasn't the same as an arranged marriage, but many felt that it was. Both parents and students.

"Mai-san!" Arika had been rather depressed and self reflective the pass few days. Mai was asked over to act as her stand in mother. Sergei was also asked, but he had not fully recovered yet and Nina asked kindly to pass on it.

Arika jumped into Mai's arms and was swung around 180 and landed back on her feet, "it's good to see you." Mai smiled.

"You too, Mai-san!" Arika was overjoyed, but Mai knew better.

"Arika-chan, you were depressed, weren't you?" Mai smiled half as much as before.

Arika looked away, some of her joy also fading, but not for holding it back. "Sorry."

"No, no, I don't mean anything, just its good to see you smile." Mai tried to backtrack some.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Arika reassured. After all that had happened with the recapture of the city, a dance seemed pleasant, but empty.

"I was asked to take you to the ball as your mother. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I'd love that, thank you!" Arika was genuinely happy now and everything seemed to make sense just a bit more. Family can be like this too.

--

"That useless woman," Haruka muttered. She was seated at a table with wrappers and napkins on her plate. She was picking at her tooth with a toothpick in disgust. Shizuru smiled and sipped her tea. It was her third during the meal.

"I find her useful." Shizuru smiled, her eyes mostly closed. She was content.

"Eh?" Haruka eyed her trying to get her meaning, but failed horribly. "Useful for what?"

"Lots of things." She sipped her tea again.

Haruka stared at her face for a long time, "You have her clean for you or something?"

"You may say that." Shizuru tried to hide her laughter at her meaning of the word 'cleaning'. The shower was quite fun and she was quite surprised they got to work on time or even at all.

"I give up." Haruka spat the toothpick out onto the plate and got up. She carried the tray over to the garbage can a few feet away. "Think the meeting is done?"

"They will be on break in a few minutes." Shizuru glanced at the clock across the room. "I should get Natsuki something." She finished her tea and got out of her seat.

"Hmm." Haruka thought aloud.

Shizuru walked over and put her dishes away and tossed the garbage. "You should get something too."

"I already ate."

"For Yukino-san." She eyed her sideways enjoying how bull headed her friend was. Not that she'd ever change, but she delighted in helping those two out what she could.

"Oh, right. Yes." Haruka was confident now. She walked over to the buffet and glanced around for what to get. She was clueless.

Shizuru sighed.

--

The delegates walked out in a trove, many of them talking about this and that. It seemed the meeting had gone well, but no doubt Natsuki had a headache. Shizuru prepared some tea which always seemed to hit the spot.

Haruka tapped her foot with a tray in hand. She had a salad and lemonade hoping that was what her partner would like. She cursed herself for not knowing this well enough.

"Haruka-san." Shizuru commented.

"Yes?" The unease was evident in her voice.

"Go to her."

"I don't need your advice!" Haruka chastised her. Shizuru laughed just a bit at the reaction.

"Haruka-san!" Yukino hurried over just a bit from the mass of people. She was surprised just a bit to see such a gesture. She spotted Shizuru making her way through the crowd and shared a bit of eye contact. Shizuru smiled and kept walking. She had tea to deliver.

--

In a dorm room some distance away a phone was raised slowly and a memorized number was dialed once again. This number was hard to get and she was sad that it did not go to a household. It rang endlessly and she hung up. She called again. She had long forgone the idea that she was intruding. She felt intrusion was the least she could do. She had to call.

--

"Damn, people. I asked if they had reservations." Natsuki groaned. She was slumped on the table in her hands. The footsteps went unheard in the gentle commotion, but the smell of the tea beside her brought a smile to her face.

"Will this help?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes, thank you, Shizuru."

"Only a few days left now." Natsuki sighed and picked up the cup. She blew on it a bit and took a sip. Much better.

"Yes, a few days, are you sure you don't want me to meddle any?"

"I'm afraid of what he might do. Not anything dangerous, just…."

"Dumb?"

"Yes." She took another sip. "They've tried this a few times before."

"Oh?"

"You were away then. It was some years ago." Natsuki took a bigger sip and collected her thoughts. "I believe the lunatic they tried to get me with went home in one piece."

"Ho ho, Natsuki step on some toes?"

"May have broken some." She sighed.

"I remember now. His name was …"

"No, I can't stand his name."

"So sorry." Shizuru smiled. She looked behind her as a few people trickled in. The break was coming to an end. "Do you wish for me to sit beside you?"

"Yes, but, I shouldn't."

"Too distracting?"

"Yes, but, just... Wait for me outside, ok?"

"I will wait."

--

The meeting ended early and Natsuki had taken Yukino aside to talk about a finer detail. She had a magazine out and was pointing to this and that. Yukino had quite a smile on her face and was happy to help with this.


	3. Chapter 3

The Commencement Ball

Chapter 3

Yayoi stood beside a phone in her dorm room. She had a smile on her face, but she was quite concerned. It was the next day and the dance drew closer. "Miya-san, will you come to the dance?" Yayoi asked.

Miya had been disowned as a failure, but having a chance to be an Otome once again meant little to her parents.

Miya's voice was dry and dulled, "I do not wish to."

"Are you ok?"

"Yayoi-chan…" she stopped herself. "Too much happened, just too much."

Yayoi gripped the phone with both hands, "Do you need help?"

"No! I…"

Yayoi was not often sad, "Miya-chan, its no trouble. We're still friends if you'll have me."

"I..." she sounded like she was crying. "I lost everything."

"…you're still you, right?"

"I guess so."

"I'll pick you up."

"…"

"C'mon!"

"I shouldn't."

"I'll never forgive you if you don't come out of that rain cloud!"

"...I understand."

--

Shizuru walked in to the bed room, "So, Natsuki, what will you wear?"

"I've a dress in the closet." She walked over to it.

"Blue?"

"Yes." She opened the door and walked in and took one off the rack. "Should I try it on?" The dress was blue with many light blue and white accents. It shined in the room lighting. Natsuki's mouth slowly became a grin as she noticed the pleasant smile growing on Shizuru's face.

"I'd like that."

"Ahem," Natsuki cleared her throat, "Then if you'll excuse me."

"I'm sorry, I don't have an excuse to leave." She feigned a pout.

"Mm…. do you have a dress picked yet?"

"It's a secret." Shizuru smiled.

"Well, those are my conditions then." Natsuki stood firm.

"Meany." Shizuru was still smiling as she walked out of the room. "To watch Natsuki dress, I will relent my secret."

Natsuki, somehow not surprised, stood with dress in hand. There was nothing she could do. "Is it violet?"

"Green." Shizuru commented.

"Like Haruka's?" Natsuki actually believed her and frowned at the laughter emanating around the corner.

"Silly, it is violet yes, but I thought to have more white this time. It's quite nice. You will like the cut." She brought a large box into the room and set it on the bed. She opened it and removed the gown. "There is a second box for the base of it. It's the larger one."

"A real Ball gown!?" Natsuki was astonished.

"Yes, it is and this is the cut." Shizuru held it up...

"Shizuru, that's the back."

"Oh, silly me." Shizuru smiled. "Help me into it?"

"Why a Ball gown?"

"Would it look silly on me? It is quite large."

"I, maybe?" Natsuki set the dress back on the pole and walked around for the larger box. She had seen it the other day, but couldn't for the life of her guess what it was. She carried it back into the room and set it beside the bed. She opened it and took it out.

"Yes?"

"Shizuru, are you wearing this to avoid contact with men?"

"Ara, why should I ever do that?"

She shook her head. This couldn't be helped either.

--

A half hour later, Shizuru was fully in her Ball gown. The cut was indeed nice and Natsuki was silently wishing her friend would cover up a bit more.

That woman always had a better chest. Deciding not to be distracted any further, she shooed Shizuru out of the room. Many more minutes passed and Natsuki was still fumbling with her dress. "Damn, how do you put this on?" she swore she'd get it on her own.

"Natsuki in trouble?" Shizuru asked. She smiled at the struggling girl.

"No, I have it!"

"Yuki-chan is here."

"CR…" she covered her mouth quickly and dropped her mismanaged dress onto the floor. She stuffed it in one of the boxes.

"Should I decline him, let him in, or kick him in the groin?" Shizuru smiled.

"Ugh." Natsuki mouthed 'hide me'.

--

In the hospital, Yayoi and Lilie were walking to the intensive care unit. Tomoe Marguerite waited there in stasis. Many of her organs had failed in the fall and she may have suffered brain damage. Nanites were repairing her body day in and day out. Despite popular opinion, she seemed to be making a full recovery in time for the dance. The doctors weren't sure why she lived or if she's fully recover, but they were hopeful.

Many said she was too stupid to die. She had many months to think about what she did.

"Yayoi-san, are you sure about this?" Lilie asked.

"I hate Tomoe-san as much as anyone, but we were all instructed to forgive and be forgiven for our deeds. No exceptions." She tightened her fist, "That was an important part of the treaty that ended the conflict." Yayoi spoke as if to assure herself and not just her friend. Lilie understood although her expression was as blank as ever. "Maybe I shouldn't do this, but I will." Yayoi clenched her other fist too...

--

"Juliette!" Shiho shrieked.

"Ah, why isn't it octopus head. How are you?" Nao grinned from ear to ear.

"I was instructed to ask if you are going to the Commencement Ball."

"I am a Pillar, I have to be there." She shrugged.

"Yes, so will you?"

"You think I might ditch?" she bent over to match their heights. She grinned and showed her teeth this time.

"Yes!" Shiho chastised her. Her hair darted to add to her anger. Her fists were tight and her posture was unrefined.

"Maybe I should." Nao stood up and turned aside. She tapped a finger on her cheek in a thought. "I have no date." She shrugged.

"Heh, who would date you?" Shiho grinned thinking it a good insult.

The grin couldn't hide behind Nao's hand there. "Oh? 'Who would I date?' You mean." Nao watched her with one eye.

Shiho growled.

--

Shizuru opened the door.

"My dearest Viola-ojou-san, it is quite the honor to meet you once again." Yukito Krugar bowed with one arm across his abdomen. He was in a real nice black suit with a dark blue liner and a white corsage. Almost every crease looked sharp to the touch. His hair was short and raven, slicked back and his eyes were green, but darker.

"The honor is mine." Shizuru smiled back warmly. It was a smile she'd given many delegates.

He stepped in and walked passed her. She turned a bit and watched him carefully. He turned to her again, "I am hoping to speak with my dear sister, is she in?"

"I do not see her, I'm afraid."

"That is too bad." His eyes wandered all around the room. "I may have to meet her on the dance floor. She does dance, yes?" he really was quite handsome if not for the smug grin whenever he spoke. A real politician.

"I've taught her how to tango." She added and winced inside at a pain in her leg.

"Awfully difficult in a dress like that, don't you think?" He jested.

"I have others." She didn't care for the jest.

"Then I'd like to see them. Keep in touch." He walked back to the bedroom door and turned. He bowed and walked away. Each step was strong and firm, each turn with purpose and intent. His shoulders were broad and proper. Perfection left a bad taste in her mouth.

Time passed in relative silence. "Is he gone?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes."

"Good, this is so uncomfortable." Natsuki got out from under the dress.

"Yes, having Natsuki-chan between my legs is unbearable."

"Shizuru…" Natsuki sighed.

"So sorry, here." She took her hand and helped her up, "Let's get you into that dress."

"Thank you."

"Do you believe your fiancée will be much like him?"

"Oh, hell no." Natsuki slapped her face. Shizuru giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

The Commencement Ball

Chapter 4

All of the work and all of the preparation meant almost nothing with what had yet to come. The hatred and the grudges left over from the conflict remained to be secured. The treaty stood as a way to move on those issues. Surely with all that had been done, moving on would be the best thing for them, but emotions were strong and passions were charged. There was much more work to do for everyone. One person amidst them all was seen as one barrier to overcome in order for the dance to be successful. She was almost symbolic in this way.

The dance was indeed near and the eagerness and anticipation felt sour in their mouths. An enemy was to be made a friend and many of them were not comfortable with this. To top it off, Yayoi arrived with a face not seen in the school for a long time. The face had thought her self forgotten.

She was afraid. Miya had lost everything and felt like a total stranger to everyone. Lilie and Shiho stood and smiled as she drew closer. Nao had been reading a book on a nearby bench. She took note of the atmosphere and decided to investigate. A slight grin grew on her face. Things were getting interesting after all.

Miya looked up from behind her ragged hair and recognized her upperclassmen one by one. She was welcomed here. She was not forgotten. Her clothes were tattered and torn as they were mostly bought or borrowed from a homeless shelter in her city. It had only been a few months time, but being here again felt like she'd been gone for years.

"Miya-san!" Yayoi took her hand and pulled her forward. "It's Shiho-onee-san! And Nao-onee-san! She's a Pillar now!" Yayoi's smile was burning into Miya's depression. She started to cry. They didn't care about how she looked, she was home again.

A single thought lingered in her mind and fed on her resolve. Dread was one emotion she had gotten to know lately, but it was not the emotion that made her afraid.

--

Natsuki had been avoiding Shizuru all day as she didn't need any further distractions. She would make the day count so the Commencement Ball would be a success.

Shizuru had to talk to her despite knowing this, "Natsuki," She walked up beside her. Natsuki had a folder in hand and had been talking with the workers. She was finishing up some of the last preparations and procedures. Things were coming together fairly well. She knew the dance would be great, but it was the people at it she was worried about. Not just the fiancée either.

"Yes?" she turned to her and welcomed the familiar voice. She almost regretted avoiding her. Despite this, Natsuki was in a good mood. Shizuru took note of that, but she still had to tell her the news.

"Miss Marguerite has nearly finished her treatment. She may be able to go to the dance."

Natsuki took the words in and slowly turned to the worker. "Please get what you can handle done. I will return in an hour."

"Yes, Ma'am." He responded. She smiled and walked with Shizuru to the side doors of the hall.

--

Outside in the courtyard, Natsuki sat down upon a bench and Shizuru gladly sat next to her. "I know we haven't talked about her much." Natsuki started.

"On and off. It is a page to close."

"Yes…" Natsuki rubbed her chin with a back of a finger. She spoke frankly, "She isn't someone that can be ignored. Apparently isn't someone that can be killed easily either."

"Natsuki." Shizuru cautioned.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't."

Shizuru leaned back on the bench and put an arm around her friend. "We must forgive her and each other."

"I know. I will, just not yet."

"You will tonight."

"Tonight."

"One more thing."

Natsuki turned to her and saw the deep concern in her eyes. "Clochette-san is here."

--

"I WILL NOT!" Miya screamed. Tears fell from her face as her rage poured into other emotions. Her whole body was trembling.

Shiho cowered under the verbal assault. Nao grabbed Miya by the collar and pulled her close. "Miya-san, listen to me." She did not appreciate the reaction and held her own anger below the surface. Just barely.

Miya wanted to pull away. She wasn't an Otome anymore. She had no allegiance, no responsibility here or to anyone.

The words were bitter and clearly spoken. "You are an Otome now whether you like it or not. The principal has only to file the papers. I have it under good authority that she is thrilled to do this for you."

Miya trembled a bit less now, but her heart was racing. She lost her self into her sempai's stern green eyes.

"Your life fell to shit, right? Now tell me, are you willing to leave it like that? Or will you stay here? Answer me." Nao dropped her and crossed her arms over her chest. She waited for Miya to compose her self.

"I…I can't forgive her." Miya cried. She fell to her knees.

Nao frowned and grabbed her by the shoulders. Shiho grabbed her wrist and Nao glared at her. Shiho stared; she would not relent even if Nao outranked her. Nao sighed and let go. She walked across the room and fell onto a chair.

They both silently wished Akane or Chie were here. The Trios was all but disbanded now.

"Miya." Yayoi took her into her arms and allowed her to cry on her shoulder. "It's ok." She patted her back.

"I can't do it!"

"Miya, it's not your fault."

"It is! I let her abuse me. I was nothing to her!"

"You don't have to like her, Miya. You just need to forgive her. Get rid of all this anxiety and pain. It's for you, not just her. It's for all of us to move on."

"No… it's not that easy." Miya thought hard about the feelings and thoughts that ran to the beat of her heart.

"Miya, you want to be an Otome, yes?" Yayoi asked.

"I do."

"We will go there tonight."

"…"

"After a makeover and a new change of clothes!" Yayoi pulled her away so she could see her face. The energetic smile actually made Miya laugh a bit. "You'll be better than before! Miya 2.0!"

Now she laughed.

--

That night Shizuru and Natsuki met up with Shiho and Nao on the main hospital stairs. "Good to see you again." Shizuru smiled. Natsuki looked at the doors as she collected her thoughts and feelings.

Nao was blunt as usual, "What'd that wench do anyways?"

"Wench?" Shizuru asked simply.

Nao, annoyed, chastised her a bit. "Marguerite-san, that wench, you know." Natsuki broke from her reverie at the harshness directed at her friend.

"We are to forgive her and be forgiven. These were the terms." Shizuru reminded her.

"Yes, yes." Nao sighed.

Shiho thought to rephrase the question, "What did she do?"

Shizuru knew she couldn't avoid it now. "Come inside." She took Natsuki's arm and they made their way to the lounge.

--

"She was obsessed with me, a love too strong to understand what love was." Shizuru's voice was sullen and self reflective. Natsuki took her hand and held it. She knew Shizuru's weaknesses more than anyone.

"What? You have sex or something?" Nao asked. Shizuru's eyes softened some.

"No!" Natsuki shouted.

"I'll get drinks!" Shiho escaped.

"What? What I say?" Nao retorted.

Shizuru squeezed her hand and cleared her throat. "We did not have sex, not exactly. She… had a fetish… playing the part of a baby. She did not see me as a lover."

"A fetish?" Nao was interested. "Really? Go on."

Natsuki saw people walk in behind them and shushed the conversation. She stood up and walked over to greet them. Shizuru and Nao remained.

"Clochette-san, you are looking great!" Natsuki smiled.

"Th..Thank you, Principle-san." She really was a new person. Even a bit of makeup. Pending some tests, she might even make Trios. This is what Natsuki thought.

"We're seated nearby, this way." Natsuki walked back and returned to her seat. Yayoi, Lilie, and Miya all took to seats near them.

Shizuru saw the pain in her eyes and had to smile, "Miya-san?"

"Yes, Shizuru-onee-san?"

"I'd like it very much if we could chat in private."

"I'd like that too."

--

They walked down the hall together some distance away. Secretly, Shizuru had taken the long way to Tomoe's room. Miya knew this was possible, but decided not to make an issue of it.

"Miya-san, Marguerite-san is a troubled child."

"I can't forgive her for what she did to me."

"What is it she did to you?" Shizuru asked this knowing the story from various sources. It would be good to hear it from her.

"She… She had me take Arika-chan's uniform. She… had me do so many vile things to Arika and others. To anyone who stood in her way."

"Mm."

"She… wrote my parents…I was forced to return home…I was disowned!"

"I understand." They turned a corner.

"Understand? How?"

"She used people. With me, she wished to be used."

"What do you mean?"

"When she joined Altai's forces; she became my jailer."

"She…" Miya blinked.

"She had me act as her mother. I told her stories, rocked her to sleep, changed her, and bathed her. I played with her like a child."

Miya was stunned. "I don't believe it."

"I waited in the cell for my chance to escape. I waited for Natsuki to save me."

Miya watches her eyes and thought about those words.

"She's not a demon, Miya-san, she is a student of this school and she needs love like we all do."

"I… can't promise you."

"That is fine." Shizuru read her gaze into the hallway in front of them. Deep in thought, but it was more about how she felt than thought. She knew that gaze well.

She'd had it herself when she was younger.

--

Laying there with beeps and hums, the clean, empty ceiling was her only friend. She slept for so long; her body couldn't feel anything more than zombie-like. It was surely in her head, but with all this time gone by, she had a lot of things in there with it.

She wanted to pay them back, all of them, but with all the power she had; she only wanted more. Wanting was something she did a lot of and having nothing these past few months but her life left her with only sorrow. She felt empty.

She didn't know these feelings and didn't know what they meant. She wondered if she even deserved to be alive.

Maybe it was regret.

--

Shizuru stopped outside the door. Natsuki was waiting and Nao, drink in hand, was not far behind. Shiho was fuming over something unsaid. "Shall we?" Shizuru asked.

"Not… just yet." Miya shied away from the door.

Natsuki grabbed the door, "I'll go."

--

Shizuru calmly nodded and watched the door close. She leaned against the wall there and sighed. Nao gave her an eye and looked away. Shiho was too annoyed to notice. Miya had watched the scene quite intently and wondered what to make of it.

Shizuru opened her eyes as her thoughts faded. To be frank, she had doubts about what was happening. Natsuki surely despised the fiancée because she wanted to make her own choice. If Natsuki would open up to her, she'd gladly accept it, but lately she'd had gotten more and more shy. She was reminding her of what she was so long ago.

She liked that, but it also hurt her a bit. Was she ready? Was she imagining things? All these years and so much had gone on between them. So many more stories could be told.

She smiled at Miya, but it didn't dissuade her intent any. Miya kept her question to herself, surely she was just thinking about Tomoe.

--

Inside, Tomoe lay silent on the bed. She was still hooked up to the machine covered by a single white linen blanket. She watched the guest from the corner of her eye.

"Principal." She tried to speak.

"Take it easy, Marguerite-san." Natsuki sat beside the bed. "I've much to talk to you about."

"I understand."

"Do you love Viola-san?"

"Love?" she looked to the ceiling, "Yes."

Natsuki cringed. "I'd like you to understand me clearly. I love Shizuru."

Tomoe turned her head sharply and saw the look on her face. She smirked and started to laugh. "Yes, of course." the laughter made Natsuki pop a vein, but she restrained herself.

"You let your anger blind you. I'd have you thrown in jail under different circumstances."

"…" jail was one thing she knew was possible.

"The treaty that ended the conflict declared all combatants, non-combatants, and victims to forgive and be forgiven. Well, some were arrested and tried." Natsuki turned her head t the side a bit. She swallowed and looked back at the girl. "If you wish to be reinstated as an Otome and be pardoned; these are the conditions."

"Send Viola-san in."

"Not yet."

"…"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"To avoid Viola-san?" she smirked a little bit. She was laughing at herself.

"No, not entirely." Natsuki blinked. "It's something else."

--

Natsuki closed the door behind her and looked to Shizuru, "She wants to see you."

"Yes." Shizuru walked inside and closed the door.

--

"Shiz…"

"Viola-san, please." Shizuru corrected.

Tomoe swallowed, but her smile remained. "I… I think I understand things a bit better now."

"That is good to hear, but I do not think it is enough."

"Sh..Viola-san?"

"I do not find it so hard to forgive you as others. I did not take your actions too far into my heart as Natsuki and Clochette-san. Arika forgave everyone without much effort at all. She's a cute kid."

"Arika…" Tomoe groaned. "Tell me, how do I move on from here?"

"Stand and walk. Cry if you must. You must find the path that's yours. It is not mine to give."

The door opened. Miya walked in. She had heard what Tomoe had said and how she sounded. She thought she could do it after all.

"Miya-san?" Tomoe was astonished to see her face again. She was… pretty.

"Tomoe-san, you are a heartless, selfish bitch."

"…" Tomoe looked away. Shizuru raised an eyebrow to her words.

"I … I almost did not come here."

"Why did you then?" she glared back.

Miya took a step away, but she stayed, "I did everything you wanted of me because… I loved you."

Tomoe's eyes softened a bit. Such words she didn't understand.

"If forgiving you will help you heal, then, I forgive you, but if you cannot heal." She wiped her eyes. "I will learn to love another and be the best Otome I can be not for you, but for myself."

Tomoe stared for a long time as her emotions welled. Often she had wanted to fall deeper into her madness and her new found sorrow, but to be allowed a bit of happiness, no, that was not something so easily obtained. What she had here was a bit of acceptance.

That was not something she could have ever hoped for after all she had done. She didn't know how long it'd last or if she deserved it or not, but to have it. It made her happy.

Miya glanced over at the silent girl on the bed. She saw a tear fall from her eye. She lost it.

--

"What the hell is going on in there?" Nao shouted. Shizuru walked out wiping her own eyes with a finger.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki looked on from the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"Beautiful." Shizuru said softly. Sounds of crying could be heard through the door.

"For crying out loud." Nao kicked the wall. Shiho put a couple fingers to her mouth and giggled. Natsuki had to smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The Commencement Ball

Chapter 5

"Yukino-san, thank you for all the advice." Natsuki was on the phone.

"Its no problem and I wish you two the best of luck."

--

Shizuru sat in her room alone in thought. She had shooed her friend out of the door earlier than normal and wondered if that was a good idea. They had been living together on and off for a couple years now and she was quite happy to do so. Sometimes she felt they were already a married couple, but Natsuki seemed to still react to her teasing so well. Maybe too well.

She didn't want her to get used to it, she was too cute for that, but she had her doubts. If she was no more than what she had been those few years ago. What progress had they made? Having doubts troubled her more than the doubts themselves. Fiancée? Annoying brother? She sighed. Either she would kick ass or do nothing at all. She had to smile as she wondered whose ass to kick.

--

Festivities were well under way and dresses of all styles and colors lit up the hall. Families and their daughters met once again and many hadn't in years. Natsuki looked out at them with a great smile on her face. She felt good about it. This ball was a great success and was much better than war.

But they say all's fair in love and war.

Shizuru was still in her room, Natsuki thought, but it was not unreasonable for her to leave at some point. Surely her intention was not to just hide herself from this problem. No, Natsuki knew it was she who had doubts. So much had gone on over these past years. Good and bad and she had to face them both head on. She didn't know which was worse. Shizuru and her future or the Fiancée and that damned brat, Yukito.

--

Shizuru entered the dance floor in her ball gown. Surely she could find some nice people to talk to or not so nice people. She stood out quite well and she had to laugh at the happy yet curious looks on other's faces. To think it a ballroom dance and she was the only one in a real ball gown.

As she walked, people greeted and spoke. She smiled and greeted them back without a thought. Her mind was elsewhere; she was on a hunt for some dimwitted idiot standing alone in this massive crowd. She meant the fiancée, not her love.

She spotted Arika whom was more than generous to shout, "Shizuru-onee-san!"

"Hello, Arika-chan!" 'Natsuki was hiding,' she thought. She would have been found by now if she wasn't. That poor girl. Shizuru decided to keep her hidden for the time being. Surely everyone wondered where she was. "Where's Principle-san?" Arika asked. Shizuru had to laugh, but only for a moment. From a joyous voice to a voice she'd rather not hear again.

"Ah, Viola-oujo-san!" that voice spoke up behind her and she frowned.

She turned and flashed a smile, "Krugar-san!"

"No, please, call me Yukito." He offered his hand.

Shizuru was reluctant to take it. The music was playing, but the dance had yet to officially start. This is what she told herself. "Yukito-san." She spoke.

"Shall we dance?" he took her hand and placed his other upon her shoulder. He disregarded the size of the dress and brought himself a little closer.

He thought to get even closer, but the dress was well made.

"For a short time, I cannot dance with everyone I see." Shizuru feigned a bit of laughter.

"No, but this is the great Commencement Ball! Where the little ones get to show off to their parents all they have done over the school year." They moved gracefully across the floor.

Above them, "What… the… hell" Natsuki felt the blood rushing to her head and her fingers were grabbing the rail far too tightly. Stormed away.

Shizuru tried to entertain herself with other thoughts, "Yes, graduation is near. We will also have new Trios members elected."

"Ah yes, Hallard-san and Soir-san have taken posts? I am happy for them. Do send my regards."

"Indeed." Shizuru opened her eyes at the feeling of impending doom.

"Brother. Dear." Natsuki growled.

"Oh!" He let go and turned to her, "I was looking all over for you, sister dearest."

"Fancy that."

"I was just sharing a dance with Shizuru-san here and I must say that is a beautiful dress you have on. Shall we?" he held out a hand.

"No." Shizuru-san?

"Ah, ever the Ice Queen. I remember when you were…"

She kicked him in the shin. Shizuru stifled a giggle.

"Pads." He still cringed.

"Lucky for you." She took Shizuru's hand and walked with her to the tables.

"Wait!" he called.

"What?" Natsuki didn't turn.

"Your fiancée is here. I'll retrieve him."

Natsuki's eyes were wide open. Shizuru saw this and held her hand tighter. She bumped shoulders to catch her attention and showed her a smirk.

"No, don't, please." Natsuki pleaded. Shizuru sighed. Some battles could not be fought.

Natsuki thought to escape, but this crowd was far too dense. Hiding in it was not so easy either with everyone wanting to thank her and talk with her. A thought crossed her mind, but it had to wait.

They found a table with four chairs and without much thought, Shizuru relocated one chair to an adjacent table. The dress really was hard to navigate here. She adjusted the dress what she could and sat upon the chair. She had most of the dress bulging under the table. She hated to admit how silly she felt now. Never mind the view one might have under that table.

Natsuki watched her fuss with it. She had to smile at Shizuru's temperament over this whole fiasco. It was cute and she was happy she was a bit jealous, but this couldn't possibly keep from blowing up. She also had her reputation to maintain.

"Natsuki, dear, this is Akito Tsubana. He's a lawyer, correct?"

"Yes, two years now." He grabbed the chair from the other table and sat down next to her. Yukito sat by Shizuru. Akito had brownish hair slightly long and scattered across his brow. He ran a hand through them and they landed back where they were.

Seems if he used moose, it'd be gone by now with that habit. He wasn't bad looking, but Natsuki could care less if he was attractive or not.

"So, Natsuki-san, if I may?" Akito asked.

"Kruger, please." Natsuki groaned.

"Sister, please." Yukito spoke. He hadn't seen Shizuru's eyes through out this meeting. Nor had he felt them on the side of his head just now.

"Look, I am not ready for marriage!" She shouted.

People around them softened their conversations and Shizuru turned to her as well. What did she mean by that?

Yukito smiled, "Sister, dear, you do not need to marry him. Otome by rule are not to marry until they retire. I bring him here in our father's best wishes so that you may live happily somewhere and have kids. So he may have someone to bounce on his lap once again. You understand this, right?"

Natsuki broke from her chair and slammed her fists on the table. "I'm still young! I will not retire for a long time! I am not getting married, you understand!?"

"I'm sorry." Akito was upset now and wanted to get away. Yukito grabbed his arm and put it upon him with a glare to remain strong. He had told him all he knew of his sister. Mostly from past poor match making experiences and her embarrassing childhood.

Shizuru really had her fill and since she could not act she felt useless. To top it off, now Natsuki had made her wishes clear to her. With all the clues she thought she saw, she felt a bit sad. "I should use the rest room, Natsuki-san, would you like to help me out of this dress?" Maybe her doubts had foundation after all.

Natsuki blinked. Was she making a joke? She thought she knew her well enough, but the question really derailed her train of thought. "Yes, of course."

Shizuru realized what she had asked and bit her tongue. She rose to her feet with a bit of fussing with her dress. "Well, if you will excuse us."

"Not so fast, Natsuki. You've escaped me many times before." Yukito spoke a bit harsher now. Shizuru could see their relationship easily. "I want you to promise me to spend time with him, he isn't a bad guy."

Natsuki regarded the option. She glanced at her friend whom just looked away. She knew saying yes would hurt her. Even in asking her not to interfere, no doubt she would if she truly objected. She took it as an 'ok'. "Just for today and tomorrow, you are gone."

"There is the open house tomorrow." He reminded her.

"Yukito…" Natsuki growled.

"It will take me much time to undress, so if you would excuse us." Shizuru added.

Natsuki glanced at her and thought maybe it wasn't just a ruse, "Fine." They made their way through the crowd.

Akito watched as they left speaking distance, "Yukito-san, I saw you dancing with Viola-san, you aren't thinking of…"

"Thinking?" he smirked, "Romancing ladies and diplomats is what I do. You would do well to learn from me." He patted his shoulder, "Natsuki is a sharp one, be honest with her and don't let her scare you."

"I'll do my best."

--

"Natsuki, it seems I cannot stay by your side today." Shizuru sighed. She was putting her dress back on once again.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki tied some remaining strings.

"It can't be helped. Have fun with your fiancée." Shizuru tried to smile. Natsuki watched her finish adjusting the dress.

"I have a lot of people to meet today, its not just him." As if those words would make her feel better. Natsuki chastised herself for not being clearer. All she could do was watch her friend walk out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The Commencement Ball

Chapter 6

"Miya-san, you will go to the dance, right?" Yayoi asked.

"Yes." Miya smiled. "But, right now I need to buy some flowers. I'll be there shortly."

"Ok!" Yayoi took her hands, "Take care, ok! Tomoe will get better, don't worry."

"Thanks."

--

The Ball was largely a success, but still the people were its main contention. Protective and proud parents showing their love by offering potential marriage partners to their beloved children while others looked to find Otome for their kingdoms. Surely the daughters would be proud of these options. Surely.

"Your brother spoke of many strange stories." Akito laughed. He had thought to hold her arm, but she kept them to her self. They were walking in the courtyard away from everyone. It seemed a safer option given her status.

"I'm sure he did." She would not look at him.

"You don't seem to like him very much."

"Like? That's not it." She thought a bit, "He's always impersonal in everything he does. He's a politician, not a brother."

"I guess I can see what you mean, but he does love you."

"I guess, but when he said 'bounce on his knee' I heard 'continue the family line'" she sighed.

Akito nodded and smiled. She was still angry, but seemed to tire of it a bit. "Well, let's talk about school then."

"Fine."

--

Akito and Natsuki sat at a bench in the courtyard. Natsuki had grabbed a blade of grass to chew on and took in the marvelous detail of the concrete beside her.

"Natsuki, if you keep avoiding me like this, I'm afraid things will not work out well."

"You think?"

"No, I mean for you."

"What?"

"You need to open up to people."

"I don't need you telling me that." she rubbed her face and spat out the grass. "Look, I don't know you, you don't know me. We only know 'of' each other."

"Yes, this is why we have the day to talk. To enjoy ourselves."

"Right." She rubbed her face some more.

"May I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Heh, what if I ditch you?"

"Well, that'd be unfortunate." He got up. "Anything in particular?"

"Water is fine."

"Water it is." He walked away. Natsuki watched him and frowned. Her brother just had to find a nice decent guy this time. Now she can't break his toes or 'accidentally' knock him into the fountain. She kept the latter option handy just in case.

--

"Tomoe, I brought you flowers." Miya walked into the hostpital room and found it empty. "Tomoe?"

"I'm getting dressed." Tomoe spoke off to the side.

"Oh." Miya blushed and stepped out.

"No, wait. Help me with this."

"Ok." Miya smiled and walked in further. "Tomoe-san, what are you wearing?"

"Do I look ok? I thought I try something new."

"Silly," she grabbed the tie and adjusted it. "You can walk alright?"

"Don't worry about that."

--

In another part of the school away from the hall, "Shizuru-san, how long have you worked with my sister?" Yukito took her arm and walked with her down the hallway.

"She was my class mate's bath attendant. You could say we grew up together."

"Ah, I bet you have many fond stories to tell" He laughed a bit. "You wouldn't mind sharing some?"

"I might not." Shizuru's interest was perked.

"Should we sit?"

"No, too much trouble, I'm afraid."

"Fair enough." He thought to himself, "Would it be better if you wore another dress?"

Shizuru regarded his comment, "You tell a story first."

"Alright." He rubbed his chin in a thought.

--

The hall was alive with chatter as festivities were well underway. Students have taken dance partners, many of which were fellow students. Others were parents and yet others were lovers and then there were the people they'd rather not know. Nao leaned against the wall near the entrance with an empty soda can slightly crushed in her hand. She was bored out of her mind.

She opened her eye just a bit to see who walked in. Miya Clochette and Tomoe Magueritte. "Shit." Nao blinked and smirked. "Damn."

One by one the people who knew them took notice. One by one those who knew the situation were amazed. Most of them however were amazed about what they were wearing. Miya was in a beautiful red dress with a slit on the side. He hair was longer, but well kept.

Despite how great she looked; Tomoe was in a killer black tuxedo.

--

Akito returned and found the bench empty. He sighed knowing full well this was going to happen. She really was quite a woman and maybe more than he could ever hope to chew. One way or another. He had to smile.

--

Shizuru laughed rather openely at the story. Yukito had to laugh as well. He really enjoyed telling these stories of his younger sister and it was good to have a better audience. Shizuru knew better, despite enjoying the story, he enjoyed them more than anyone. She mused about how well they really knew each other.

From the sounds of it, he's been to school, trips, and meetings for most of his life. Natsuki had also been to this school for half her life. They barely knew each other at all.

"Yukito-san, I remembered I had a a few people to talk to in the dance hall. If you would excuse me."

"Certainly, I did not wish to take up your whole day." He bowed a bit.

"Certainly." Shizuru smiled politely.

"I will see you on the dance floor in a couple hours. I'd love to dance with you again."

"Indeed." Shizuru curtsied and walked back to the dance.

--

Later in the day, Akito and Yukito met up at a bar by the hall. "I tell you." Yukito smiled.

"Mm?" Akito picked up the mug of beer.

"That Shizuru Viola is a fine woman. A real man eater."

"Really." He sipped some.

"She hides it so well, but I can tell she'd eat you alive if you let her. I've met noone else like her."

"Heh, I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"No, it probably isn't. I'm always moving around, always flirting, always kissing ass, but that woman is a woman. I may have to just enjoy tonight." He drank his beer readily, "So, how is my sister for you?"

"She is an 'Ice Queen' as you put it, but she is also kind. I had thought she'd ditch me once or twice."

"See what I mean! Be honest, don't be afraid. She'll wisen up, so don't you worry!"

"She did ditch me in the end," he frowned. "But, Thanks."

"I tell you what, take her for dinner."

"I'll do that."

--

"Shizuru!" Natsuk ran over.

She turned at the call of her name. Her spirits had lifted just a bit. Frankly her day only got worse as it went on. "Natsuki. Where were you?"

"All over, we called the talk off."

"You ditched him?" Shizuru smiled.

".." Natsuki admitted defeat on her face and then looked around for them. "They're here, aren't they?"

"It would seem they might be."

"Where's my brother?" Natsuki suddenly asked.

Shizuru giggled. "Your brother is quite the ladies man."

"That letch." Natsuki growled. She spotted Akito a few couples away and panicked. "Hide me!"

"Oh my, where?"

"Shit."

--

"Shizuru-san my good lady, I hope you enjoyed the day so far." Yukito Krugar walked up behind her. He waved to Akito. Shizuru tried to read the situation, but she could only wait as it played out.

"You have not talked with Akito any, I take it?" Yukito asked.

"He is not of my concern, is he?" Shizuru asked kindly. Her intent was well hidden.

"No, but he might be someone you'd see more often." He elbowed him. "But to the point, have you seen Natsuki around? She had apparently ran off in the middle of their talk." He was looking around to room.

"She may be around." Shizuru smiled more.

"Akito, my good man, be a gent and have another look around here. Surely she is conversing with her peers and students somewhere." He pushed him away and took Shizuru's hand. "Shall we dance?"

"Shall we?" Shizuru returned the question and felt a hand upon her leg.

"I see you still dance in that ball gown."

"It seems you do not approve of such a dress." She jested back.

"It seems I can only be frank. I'd like to dance a bit closer."

"I see." She smiled. The hand on her leg was holding harder now.

"I will dance as you wish, my lady, if you will permit my honesty."

"Then we shall dance." She ignored the two hands she felt on her knees now. Surely this will be an unfortunate yet fun experience.

She moved across the floor a bit. The body beneath her scrambling to keep up. Natsuki could not believe what she was being put through now, but she could not have her cover blown. She knew she was as much to blame for this than anyone. Shizuru stopped and went another direction. Natsuki fell and scrambled again. Shizuru had almost tripped over her.

"Shizuru-san, I must say, you aren't as graceful as I last saw you." He laughed a bit as if to mean no harm.

"It seems I have things on my mind." Or on my feet.

"Then if I may inquire. I'd like to hear it. I mean, I'd love to know more about you."

"Mm, I'll tell you some things." She ignored the grip on her leg. No doubt the little one heard everything. What she'd give to see her face now.

They turned again and she felt a body hit against her leg. She stopped for a moment jarring their fluid movements as the litle one corrected her self.

"Should we stop?" Yukito asked.

"Yes, lets talk instead."

"Shall we take a seat?"

"No, its hard to sit. I don't mind standing here."

"Then we shall stand here."

Shizuru could feel the hot breath on her leg and tried not to blush.

"What is on my mind, "Shizuru thought aloud. "There is a fool I am in love with."

"A fool?" he grinned. He didn't know what to make of that word.

"Foolishness is not something that bothers me, but it is what makes me wonder." She felt the breathing stop.

"May I inquire who this fool is?"

"No, that is quite alright." She smiled. "This person means well and does everything well or as best the person can. I like that. I cannot read minds and I sometimes think I can read hearts, but I fear it is I who is filling in the details and not that person."

"Is this a love that can be mended?"

"Maybe."

"Then I won't push myself on you any further, but for tonight, I wish to offer you dinner."

"Dinner?" she felt a sudden pressure between her legs and blushed.

Yukito raised an eyebrow at the reaction and recalculated his thoughts. "Yes, if you may make myself available. I'd like to spend more time with you."

"Time?" She questioend again and tried to stop the pressure between her legs. The 'fool' had raised her own head in shock having forgotten where she was.

"Yes, dinner is not long from now so please, when you find time free, meet me at the banquet."

"I'll think about it." Shizuru kicked her again to knock off the grabbing. Surely she had marks now.

For what t was worth for 'revenge' or for 'protection, she walked across the hall and into the bathroom. The whole 20 yards away.

--

"Damn it!" Natsuki fell upon the floor on her back.

"Natsuki, you will mess up your dress like that."

"Shizuru." She panted. She didn't mean to scold, but then again.

"So sorry." Shizuru took in how she looked now. She was a wreck and it hurt her knowing she had done most of it.

"No, don't appologise." She took her hand and got to her feet. She was dizzy and fell onto her friend whom held her close. She patted her back.

"Hot and sweaty, are we?"

"Not just me." Natsuki grumbled. Shizuru blushed.

Natsuki pulled away a bit and had to laugh at the reaction.

"If I may ask." Shizuru looked her in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Will you be hiding under my dress again?"

"Heh, no, no more of that." she sighed, "All that walking."

"Quite the workout?"

"Yes."

"So. You aren't mad at me?"

"I'm too sore." She rubbed her shoulder and moved it around a bit.

"Natsuki, you aren't a fool."

"Does that mean you don't love me?" she smirked.

"I…"

"The night is young. I won't hide anymore. I won't hide anything anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

The Commencement Ball

Chapter 7

That night the dance continued. Natsuki walked back into ball hand in hand with Shizuru. Her dress was wrinkled and dirtied. She cleaned what she could, but in the end, she knew people would stare.

Heck let them stare.

"Natsuki, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I will dance with you tonight. I will talk with everyone tomorrow. I can afford this for myself and for you."

"What about dinner?"

"Afterwards." She smiled.

--

Dinner was indeed started soon and the dance floor was getting less and less populated. Shizuru knew this and it was what had her concerned. Soon only the people who remained were the cleaning crew.

"Principle-san!" Arika shouted. Yayoi and the others clapped. Nao smirked and shook her head.

"Natsuki, so many people can see us."

Natsuki just smiled and took her shoulder. They danced even with the music fading out.

"Natsuki." Shizuru was beside herself. Natsuki is so out of her way tonight. She thought.

A green haired girl in a tux walked over to the DJ and smiled. The music was turned up a bit. Natsuki looked away from them and back to her dance partner. "I have one more thing to ask of you."

"You may ask me as you wish."

Tomoe took Miya's hand and danced along side them. Natsuki was not alarmed by this. Shizuru was alarmed since she noticed no concern in her friend's eyes. Something was happening here.

Akito stood up. He didn't know what to think of the sight. Yukito ran over to him. "You just going to gawk at them?"

"I shouldn't intrude anymore." Akito tried to resign himself.

"Let me intrude, you woo her!" He dragged him onto the dance floor.

Tomoe danced around Natsuki and Shizuru and placed herself almost between them and the tables.

Natsuki and Shizuru saw the approaching idiots, "Sorry." Natsuki whispered.

"Hmm?" Shizuru blinked.

"Natsuki, if you may be so willing to dance. I'd like to share the floor with you." He was bumped into by Tomoe. "Hey, watch it."

"Watch?" Tomoe turned to him. "I believe you are interfering with our dance."

Yukito studied her closely; the tuxedo was throwing his observational skills off. She was very effeminate. Very dangerous. Yet, she was a student here.

"I would like it if you would not do so." Tomoe smiled.

"Natsuki." He looked to her.

Natsuki ignored him. Tomoe grinned, "I don't care if you are some powerful diplomat; you will not interfere with our dance." She stepped on his foot. "Now please dance with your boyfriend or leave." She smirked more. Miya had to laugh.

"Why you." He pushed her away to get her off his foot. Miya promptly popped a vein and slugged him one.

Natsuki blinked. Shizuru also blinked. Tomoe was blinking for some time.

"Damn it!" Yukito limped away holding his face. Akito bowed and left with him.

--

After the dance, Natsuki and Shizuru sat at a table together. They had finished dinner without any major interruptions. Some students had managed to share their joy seeing them dance together. In the end, they were wondering what absurdity awaited them. Natsuki had wanted Tomoe to scare them off, but this was well… not what she had in mind. She wanted to shrug it off, but she'd never hear the end of it.

She also had to explain it to everyone later. She bowed her head above her plate in defeat.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru thought to help, but what could be done.

Tomoe and Miya walked by. Miya had a bandage on her hand and was blushing out of embarrassment. Natsuki looked over and smiled weakly. Tomoe watched Shizuru for a bit, but Miya prodded her side. Tomoe politely excused herself. She helped Miya to a seat at a nearby table. Seems everything was more or less in order, but it never was.

Yukito walked over and took a seat next to them without a word. He had a bandage on his nose and a sour look on his face. He took a moment to compose himself. "I am deeply sorry for the scene I made over there."

"You went through enough for that, forget about it." Natsuki shook it off.

"Thank you, dear sister. Shizuru-san, I also wish to apologize to you for imposing myself as I have."

Shizuru kept her calm, "It's nothing. It is what you do." She thought about it after she said it. If people would fall head over heals for him, he wouldn't have imposed as much. Seems she was the stud and he was the fan boy this time. She much preferred the little fan girls.

"If I may offer you dinner tomorrow night to make up for it, maybe, somewhere in the city away from here?"

"Dinner?" Shizuru looked to Natsuki whom had her eyelids half closed in return.

"Natsuki, you ignored Akito-san once again. Father will not like to hear how you have been obstinate once again."

"So you wish I do something about that?" Natsuki gave him the same look.

"For father, I wish you to have a good time, even if it should not work out. We will be here one more day. At least try."

"Look, tomorrow is tomorrow. Leave 'us' be and 'alone' for tonight." She swore the man was dense.

"I understand."

--

The next day, Natsuki and Shizuru were in their formal school attire. They had gotten up early and were ready to see everyone. They had separate tours from classroom to classroom; hundreds of students and even more parents to meet and talk to. To think the day before was hectic.

Natsuki took it with a smile. This was what she was more accustomed to. All the paper work, all the talks, all the meetings. She had her job because she could do these things and was able to do them as well as she could. It was the intimacy that she hated. Not all intimacy was bad, but she swore when she got the job so long ago that she'd put work first. As long as she felt her role was needed more. Shizuru had agreed and waited for so long. Natsuki knew this, but in the end it was a silent pact made without much talk or planning.

She had changed her plans just a bit. Yet, she had patience and confidence. She knew what she had to do and not even her career mattered now.

Frankly, she liked that motorcycle she acquired during the war.

--

"Akito-kun." Yukito grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off to the side. "This is your last chance to win Natsuki over. We should be able to get dinner tonight arranged. I'm just waiting on their call or maybe one will call you about it. I gave them our information."

"I understand, but I still don't think we should."

"Nonsense, girls dance with each other all the time. They are good friends. Now let's get ready for the dinner. I've a few restaurants in mind and some food groups to recommend." He winked.

"I see."

--

Hours later in the courtyard, they found some time to be together. "Shizuru." Natsuki stopped walking and turned to her. The air was crisp and pleasant. Soft chatter of people in the distance mixed with the birds and the sound of the trees.

"Yes?" Shizuru smiled as she did when she was truly happy. Not that smile she gave to everyone else. She had been through much, but the follies of men meant nothing when she could see Natsuki blush or stutter.

"I'm sorry for all this, it wasn't as romantic or pleasant as I'd of liked."

"Natsuki isn't romantic?" Shizuru shifted her smile a bit and Natsuki tried to shake the annoyed feeling off.

"I'm sorry I don't have trumpets."

"Ara, did you plan on bringing them?" she smiled.

Natsuki knew she was happy; she was messing with her again. Fine, "Would you have liked them?"

"Yes."

Natsuki blinked. "No you wouldn't."

"Fu fu," Shizuru laughed in her dainty yet devious way. Natsuki had often wondered if she enjoyed the laughter or not, but she loved her good and bad sides. It's what made her who she was.

"Shizuru, I'll do it right. No pageantry, nothing special about it. It's not as important." She took the box from her purse and opened it, "I wish for your hand."

Even if she suspected it, tears fell. Shizuru held her right hand out. "You may."

--

That evening, "Where is she?" Yukito sighed. He had gotten no phone calls. No messages. Nothing. "Will she dine with me or not?" He cursed her vagueness and silence. He walked across the hall to the reception area and grabbed a phone. "There must be a good explanation for this."

--

In a bedroom, "What?" Natsuki tried to catch her breath. "Whose the prick calling us now?" she smirked.

"Natsuki's not done yet, I'll answer."

"No, you shouldn't, this is my room. Sorry." She licked her lips and grabbed the ringing phone. "Yes?"

"Ah Natsuki, you're there. I was wondering where I may find Shizuru-san?" Yukito smiled.

"Ah, she's busy." Natsuki's eyes went wide as she was rolled over on the bed. "Ah!"

"Eh?" Yukito's eyebrow rose. He could hear the giggling and breathing, "My, you seem busy yourself. I'll have a look around. Good night." He hung up.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki laughed and jammed the phone on the receiver.

"Did I do something wrong?" She feigned guilt.

"No, never mind, come here."

--

"Heh, some how my sister and sex seems like a foreign concept." He shrugged. "Wait, who? She's not even married!" Anger grew and he had to get to the bottom of this. He prided himself on knowing her so well. He'd often speak of her, but now it seemed he knew nothing and he didn't know to hate himself or her more for this discrepancy. "There's no way it could be Akito." he made a run for the room. "If that guy is forcing himself for my sake, I'm going to kill him!"

--

Not far away, "Stood up." Akito sighed. "Maybe I should call." He walked to the reception area.

He dialed.

--

"Hey, not so fast!" Natsuki grabbed at her hand.

"Maybe this then?" Shizuru smirked.

The phone rang again. "Damn it!" Natsuki laughed.

"I'll answer this time."

"No, don't leave me like this!"

"Ara, Natsuki is breathing far too erratically for phone call."

"Whose fault is that?" she rolled on her side.

Shizuru picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello."

"Viola-san, I understood this to be Natsuki's phone?"

"Yes, we share a building together."

"Ah, that's right. I was hoping to see what was keeping her. We sort of made dinner plans. Ok, Yukito-san did."

"Oh, whatever could be keeping her?" Shizuru licked her finger.

"Heh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he had to laugh a bit at her coyness. It seemed a rare treat.

"Oh, interrupting? Hmm, I wonder."

Natsuki almost looked like she was in pain. She glared at her and decided to take things into her own hands. She got up and pulled her down on the bed.

"Ah!" Shizuru laughed.

Akito blinked, "I'll call another time. Good night." He hung up. He walked over and fell onto a chair. "Yukito, could he?" He put a fist to his cheek and tapped his foot. "That bastard better not be." He got up and headed for the exit.

--

"Natsuki." Shizuru smiled.

"Who was that?"

"Your fiancée."

"That can't be good."

--

"If that guy is in there…" Yukito made his way through the building to the bedroom door. He found it locked. "Damn it!"

He heard moaning and laughing inside. "Damn… it!" He banged his shoulder into the door. The sounds stopped.

Akito ran up to him. "You're not in there?"

"Why would I be in there?" He took it as an offence.

"I called and heard…"

"For crying out loud, I thought you were in there!"

"Why would I be in there?" Now Akito was mad.

"Damn it!" he kicked the door and broke the hinge. The door fell to the floor.

"…."

"…."

Shizuru grabbed onto her tightly, covering her body. Shizuru's glare made them both cringe from head to toe.

"Yuki, I'm going to kick your ass!" Natsuki shouted.


End file.
